


Feelin’ God In That Chili’s (or the one where Aubrey gets drunk)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drunk!aubrey, F/F, Other, not really shippy but mentions TT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Based off of the prompt:“I feel God in this Chili’s tonight!” Can you do something based off of this where Aubrey is drunkSo this was born. I may continue the drunk shenanigans if y’all like this.





	Feelin’ God In That Chili’s (or the one where Aubrey gets drunk)

There were few things the Bellas liked more than food, alcohol being one of those things - performing being another. So naturally, after they performed at their benefit concert, the girls ended up at Chili’s. 

“Another round!” Chloe cheered our, eyes twinkling as she leaned on Stacie’s shoulder. Drinks were flowing and appetizers bottomless, the perfect celebratory evening for the Bellas. 

A loud whoop came from Beca, Aubrey shaking her head at her brunette girlfriend and scowling at Chloe. Aubrey was possessive, even more so when they had been drinking and around Stacie. 

As the drinks came to the table, Aubrey downed her martini in two big gulps, ordering a round of shots for herself. 

“Bree, come on, she’s just being nice to her.” Beca chuckled, sipping on her own drink. She was amused, a drunk Aubrey was always a fun Aubrey, but the morning after would be full of regrets. 

“I don’t care, Beca. She’s all over her! How could she be all over her? We’re here! Aren’t we like, three times hotter than Stacie?” Aubrey’s words were beginning to slur as she tipped back two shots, groaning as her throat felt the burn. 

As the night wore on, the girls continued to loosen up with the help from their liquid courage. Aubrey had moved onto shots, Chloe sucking back her margaritas at top speed while Beca nursed her beer. 

Stacie had jumped on the makeshift stage to sing a horrible rendition of Cheerleader, earning an enthusiastic clap from Chloe. 

“Hold my fucking tequila.” Aubrey mumbled, thrusting several shot glasses into Beca’s lap as she attempted to stand on top of her chair. She used Amy’s head as a support, teetering on the chair as she cleared her throat loudly. 

“I think Blondie has a speech she wants to make!” Fat Amy hollered out, using her free hand to point up to Aubrey. 

“Thanks, Fat Pat.” Aubrey giggled, head tipping back as she wobbled on the chair. 

“You’re welcome, Blondie. Here, hold onto me if you’re going to insist on standing.” Amy wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s legs, attempting to hold the lanky blonde upright. 

“Okay, okay. I just want to say that I really love you guys.” She started, slurring her words as she wobbled under Amy’s grasp. “I love singing with you guys! I just love everything. I love you Chloe, I love your big gay teddy bear ass. And I love Beca and her ear monstrosities even though I said I hated them!” 

Beca snorted, nodding up at her girlfriend. “Thank you, baby. I love you too.” 

Chloe stared up at her girlfriend, hands clasped under her chin with dreamy eyes. Her smile reached her sparkling eyes, head thrown back in laughter. 

“I - oh shit - I feel God in this Chili’s tonight!” Aubrey screamed, throwing back another shot and giggling madly as Amy fought to pull her off the chair. 

“Stop it! Stop! I wasn’t done! Oh, fuck me sideways!” Aubrey kicked, a large pout marring her features as she fought to get away from the blonde, who was so much stronger than she looked. 

“Shorty, get this and take it home. She is so fucked tomorrow.” Amy thrust the tall blonde into Beca’s arms, Chloe trying to help restrain Aubrey long enough to get her to their car. 

“Shit, Beca, can you leave my card with someone? Drunky has surely racked up a tab - fuck! - and if we stay much longer she’s going to be up on that chair again.” Chloe laughed, subduing her rambunctious girlfriend with sweet kisses to the neck. 

Beca laughed, handing Chloe’s card over to Ashley with explicit instructions to only pay their tab and leave a substantial tip for their troubles. She hugged the other girls goodbye before ducking out the back door to join Chloe and a very intoxicated Aubrey.


End file.
